Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series
Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. is a series of crossover fighting video games published by THQ but aquired by THQ Nordic after the THQ chapter 11 bankrupty. It primarily features characters from Nickelodeon's well-famed franchises. The series was created by Jack Halm, who has directed every game in the series. The gameplay objective is very similar to Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. franchise by aiming to knock opponents off the stage instead of depleting life bars. The original Nicktoons Super Splash Bros., released in 1999 for the Nintendo 64, PSOne, Dreamcast and Game Boy Color, had a small budget and was originally a American-only release, but its domestic success led to a worldwide release. The series achieved even greater success with the release of Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Melee, which was released in 2001 for the consoles and became the bestselling game on that system. A third installment, Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution, was released in 2008 for the consoles. Although Traveller's Tales has been the developer of the first two games, the third game was developed through the collaboration of several companies. The fourth installment, Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe, were released in 2014 for the all video game consoles, respectively. The 3DS and the PS Vita installment was the first series title to be released on a handheld platform. A fifth installment, Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate, is in development for the gaming consoles including Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One and is scheduled to be released in December 2018. The series features many characters from Nickelodeon's most popular franchises, including Mitchell Van Morgan, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rugrats, Danny Phantom, Invader Zim, The Fairly OddParents, and Rocko's Modern Life. The original Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. had only 12 playable characters, with the roster count rising for each successive game. Some characters are able to transform into different forms that have different styles of play and sets of moves. The games also feature many non-Nickelodeon characters, such as Barbie, Spider-Man, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Max Steel, Raven Queen, Apple White, Creepie Creecher, Goku, Doug Funnie, Roger Klotz, Patti Mayonaise, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Trixie Lulamoon, Optimus Prime, Jessicake, Peppa-Mint, Bubbleisha, Rainbow Kate & Sarah Fairy Cake, Apple Blossom, Lippy Lips, Puss in Boots, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Simon's Cat Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle, Rose Cinderella, Vicky Broomstick, Red Ranger, & Felicity Fox (with Flick). Every game in the series has been well received by critics, with much praise given to their multiplayer features, spawning a large competitive community that has been featured in several gaming tournaments. Games Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. (1999) Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Melee (2001) Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution (2008) Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe (2014) Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate (2018) Gameplay Characters Playable characters Each game in the series has a number of playable characters (referred in the games as "fighters") taken from various Nickelodeon franchises. Starting with Brawl, characters from third-party franchises have also made playable appearances. At the start of each game, some of the fighters will be locked from play. To unlock a hidden fighter, players need to clear certain conditions, such as playing a certain number of matches, and defeat that fighter in a match. In Revolution, players can also unlock fighters by encountering them in the Subspace Emissary mode. In Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe, players are able to customize existing fighters with altered movesets and statistics, or make their own nicktoon fighters that can be given different fighting styles, though these cannot be played in online matches with strangers. All Versions Non-Nickelodeon Characters Exclusive Characters External links Category:Video game franchises introduced in 1999 Category:Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series Category:Nicktoons video games Category:THQ Category:THQ Nordic Category:Cooperative video games Category:Versus fighting games Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Category:Action video games Category:Video games with 2.5D graphics Category:Platform games